Adam Torres
Adam Torres (born Grace "Gracie" Torres) is a sophomore that is currently attending Degrassi Community School. Adam is transgender and identifies as male, resulting in discrimination. He is Drew Torres' stepbrother, and is described as a loyal friend. He possesses a quick wit, which helps him keep from people discovering he's transgender. Adam enjoys reading comic books, along with playing the bass guitar. He is seen to be friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Sav Bhandari. Adam Torres is portrayed by actress Jordan Todosey. Character History Adam is a FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender teenager, and the stepbrother of Drew Torres, who he seems to have a close relationship with. Adam has been outed as transgendered in previous schools, causing him and his stepbrother to transfer to a new school each time. Adam has had trouble dealing with being Gracie, as evidenced by his self-mutilation problem. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Adam is seen as one of the many contestants who are trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert, by keeping his hand on a truck. As Holly J. Sinclair. and Sav Bhandari are talking, Sav says that it was worth giving up the tickets to get the $600. Adam claimed that he must be on crack for even considering giving up backstage passes and tickets. After Bianca takes her hand off the truck (because of Eli's awful smelling armpits), Eli, Wesley, and Adam are the only 3 contestants left. Eli quickly gets rid of Wesley, due to Wesley having to pee, due to Eli pouring a soda in front of him, then saying "I have a bladder like a camel!". Adam and Eli then decide to split the tickets each getting two instead of four. After they get the tickets, Sav asks them to both help unload the truck. But Adam wasn't able to hold a stereo system and he quickly drops the stereo, and ends up busting the truck's tail light. Adam, looking afraid, looks at the tail light in horror. Later in the episode, Eli fixes the tail light and Sav is grateful. Sav says, "I can't believe you got it in there!" with Adam responding, "Hah, yeah that's what my ex girlfriend said." Eli then tells him that that is gross. Sav then tries to see if the tail light works, and as it turns on Adam yells, "Boo yah!" with Eli asking, "Who are you?" Adam and Eli then tell him that they need a ride to the concert and that they should take the truck (Eli's hearse broke down). Sav tells them that he will convince his dad. Now in the Dot, Adam and Eli are told by Sav that his dad said no, but that he will take the car to the concert without telling his dad. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2) Sav, Eli and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy to go but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home he stalls his mom while taking the spare car keys out her pocket book. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere" and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious but accepts the tickets. When he goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they got to the concert Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. When Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav trys to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because of her being too drunk to drive. While driving home, Eli mentions they wouldn't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police start following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His father insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. But his father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. When Sav gets back to school Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apoligizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play music one day, and tells him that Sav should tell his Dad that he just has an emergency student council meeting. Sav remarks that he should just stick with being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli and Adam agrees. In the last scene Adam admits Sav is his hero. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1)']], it seems Adam becomes a victim of Fitz's bullying after Eli confronts Fitz in the parking lot for breaking a skull piece off of the hood of his car. The reason why Adam becomes a target is because he stands by Eli's side and sticks up for his friend. Fitz says, "What the hell are you lookin at?" to which Adam responds, "I'm trying to figure that out." Later after class is over in school, Fitz is picking on Adam once again. He shoves Adam against a locker, and nearly punches him in the face after Adam remarks to him that he stinks. However Eli defends Adam and stops Fitz from punching him. Later in the episode, Adam is confused when Eli tells him he was hit with a low blow by Fitz, making Eli confused when he doesn't understand the reference. As a quick save, Adam says, "Aw man...I hate it when that happens...hurts so bad." He helps Eli pick out photographs of high profile criminals from an "FBI Most Wanted" database in order to forge Fitz a fake ID as a 'peace treaty,' so as to give Fitz the identity of a criminal. Eli comments on Adam's uncanny ability to compare the facial features of the criminals with those of Fitz, saying that he is really good at it, to which Adam nervously refutes, "No I'm not." It is possible that this makes Adam uncomfortable because a distinct female attribute is good facial recognition skills, and he doesn't want his cover to be blown. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam is seen tutoring his stepbrother, Drew, and giving him girl advice. In My Body Is A Cage (1), The main plot centers around him trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca DeSousa is hot, to which Eli comments, "Sure, in a Scary-SUV-hit-and-run-club-district kind of way." Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons because he has his period and he could feel his baggy pants getting wet with blood . While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they're hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told the incident to) about what happend he tells them the truth about how he is a transgender and they take it normally, and this news does not seem to affect there friendship in any way. Adam tries to talk to Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam and rips open shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and owen follow him in and harass him, which ends with Adam being thrown against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets very upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats Drew, and Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. The episode starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. In My Body Is A Cage (2),Adam is really pissed off that every know he has a pussy.So the next day at school he brings a rocket launcher and blows up Degrassi.Then Chris Brown came out of the flames and raped adam.That was the end of Degrassi season 10 =Trivia= *Adam is the first transgender character to be featured on Degrassi. *Jordan Todosey had to cut off her long locks and adopt a more masculine gait for the role. *Adam was originally going to be an androgynous lesbian character on the show that had a crush on Bianca, but became transgender after Jordan Todosey was cast. *Adam's birthname is Grace "Gracie" Torres. Memorable Quotes *"I can't believe you got it in there!" - Sav "Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said!" - Adam -awkwardness silence- "What?" - Adam "Gross." - Eli *"Booyah!" - Adam "Dude, Booyah?" - Sav "Who are you?" - Eli "Sorry..." - Adam *"He kneed me... low blow." - Eli "OH, aww man, I hate it when that happens... hurts so bad." - Adam *"Why do you have tampons?" - Clare "Hey Adam, drop something?" - Fitz "Clare, pick up your stuff. That's nasty." - Adam "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products!" - Clare "I'm an FTM, a female to male transgender" - Adam "Cool" - Eli Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Transgender Category:Male Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Transgender Category:Male Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Transgender Category:Step-siblings Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Transgender Category:LGBT Category:Season 10 Category:Step-siblings Category:Caucasian Category:FtM Category:Male Characters Category:Transgender Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:FTM Category:Step-siblings Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Sophomores